Branco & Preto
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HB simples, como deve ser.


**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, eu já tentei dizer isso pro koorime mas ele não acredita...**

**Branco e Preto**

Hiei olhou para aquele grupo reunido, que ria animadamente em volta da mesa de madeira.

Yusuke brincava com Keiko e a pequena criatura humana que ela trazia nos braços, fazendo caretas imbecis para os dois que riam absurdamente com aquilo.

Kurama cochichava ao pé de ouvido de Shizuru coisas que a faziam levantar o lábio superior discretamente, num sorriso estranho, mas extremamente suave.

O bufão de cabelos alaranjados – Kuwabara – ajudava Yukina a por o prato de doces na mesa, exclamando bobagens imensas sobre cada dote e qualidade da sereia de gelo. Inexplicavelmente, a mesma parecia se deliciar imensamente com aquilo.

Genkai havia partido para o Renkai, deixando seu templo e todas as suas propriedades para os quatro. Sim, os _quatro_, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e ele mesmo, Hiei. Embora não tivesse um nome registrado no mundo dos Homens, Hiei fora mencionado no testamento da velha e todos ali faziam questão de que ele se "dispusesse" de sua parte.

Bom, ele agora estava fazendo isso.

Mukuro enfim se tornara rainha do Makai, e para o koorime, não havia mais nenhum trabalho que valesse a pena naquele lugar. Estava entediado, e ainda que não compreendesse a fundo as razões, sentia-se _sozinho_ no Makai.

Engraçado.

Ele nunca se importara com solidão antes. Mas passou tanto tempo aturando aqueles humanos imbecis, aquela raposa estúpida, até mesmo aquelas meninas irritantes...

Ah, sim.

Botan estava lá, também. Mexendo numa coisa viscosa e marrom, que chamavam de calda de chocolate. Ela colocava longos fios daquilo sobre as bolas brancas e fumegantes que Yukina punha em taças de vidro. Hiei aprendera que aquilo era sorvete, e era bom. Muito bom.

Desceu de sua árvore, esperando por sua taça. Botan sorriu assim que o viu descer, e colocou uma colher na taça que estava em suas mãos.

-O seu, Hiei. – ela disse, sorrindo.

Ele pegou a taça, sentindo os dedos de sua mão roçarem levemente nos dela, gelados por causa do sorvete. Botan corou rapidamente, sorriu e voltou a seu trabalho com a calda.

O koorime se recostou no tronco da árvore mais próxima da mesa, pondo a devorar a sobremesa. Era sua parte favorita daqueles encontros.

Ficou a observar a onna em sua tarefa, até ser a última em servir a si mesma.

Ela gostava daquelas reuniões. Ficava eufórica, alegre.

Pouco antes do último torneio, houve um atentado contra os portais que guardam as fronteiras entre Makai e Ningenkai. Alguns demônios idiotas acharam injusto terem que ser selecionados e vigiados em suas travessias ao Mundo dos Homens e tramavam um modo de ligar todos os portais, unindo-os e assim destruir _toda_ a barreira entre os mundos, o tornando uma coisa só. Uma catástrofe sem tamanho, que nem mesmo aqueles vermes podiam imaginar.

Algumas cabeças roladas e muita pancadaria depois, Yusuke anunciou que não participaria do próximo torneio. Viveria para guardar o Ningenkai e impedir que coisa parecida ou pior como da última missão acontecesse.

Talvez o fato da ningen-fêmea que o acompanhava estar grávida, tenha o influenciado naquela atitude. Isso Hiei nunca ia ter certeza.

O resultado foi que nenhum dos quatro participou do torneio. Não, nem mesmo Hiei. O que ele ia fazer governando aquele inferno todo? Estava cansado daquilo tudo.

Estava começando a se sentir perdido de novo... sem motivos, sem rumo.

Então Koenma mandou Botan para o mundo dos Homens, e anunciou que contrataria o grupo como detetives sobrenaturais em tempo integral. Isso significava, entre outras coisas, morar definitivamente no Ningenkai.

-Mais calda?

Hiei apenas esticou a taça, vendo o líquido quente e marrom descer pela colher, tocar a massa branca e gelada e enfim se tornar sólido também.

A ex-guia sorriu, levando de volta a panela, não sem antes deslizar o dedo na colher suja e lamber o dedo, infantil.

Morar no Ningenkai.

Botan aceitou de imediato, passando a ser assistente constante de Yusuke. Kuwabara e Kurama também aceitaram, servindo como apoio e revezando as noites de patrulha.

Mas ele... bom, ele demorou a aceitar aquilo tudo. Passou meses implicando que só seria um aliado, que poderia ser chamado quando necessário e apenas isso. Não ia se prender a lugar nenhum, estava decidido. Não ia se prender a nada, nem ninguém.

-Yusuke, larga essa colher agora! Isso não é de por no nariz!

-Ah, não grila Botan! Não ta vendo o guri rindo que nem doido! Olha o nariz do papai...

-Yusuke, seu nojento!

Botan fez uma cara de nojo, os olhos irritados e o punho já preparado para acertar um belo soco na cara do detetive. Era incrível como aquela mulher tinha tantas expressões de uma vez só. E como mudava, de repente, daquela zanga toda praquele sorriso mais bobo, quando Hiei simplesmente chegou ao lado dela e lhe estendeu outra colher.

-Sua colher, onna.

O rosto dela era branco como a neve, e por isso sempre ficava corado fácil.

Era até bonito.

-Obrigada, Hiei.

E ele começou a reparar nisso.

Na cor do rosto dela quando ficava brava. Na cor das bochechas quando ele olhava pra ela. Na cor dos cabelos quando ficavam molhados.

A onna tinha muitas cores, era verdade.

Mas a que ele mais gostava era a branca, a mais branca da pele dela, e que só ele via, que nem mesmo o Sol tocava...

Era como se ela mesma fosse feita de neve.

-Você quer mais sorvete?

-Não.

-Você já vai embora, então? – ela perguntou, os lábios torcidos e manhosos.

Quando Hiei dissera a Koenma que ficaria no grupo e no Ningenkai, o príncipe inevitavelmente lhe perguntou por quê. O que teria feito o koorime mudar de idéia e aceitar viver preso a um único lugar?

-Vamos pra casa, onna. – disse, o mais firme que pôde. O que não era muito, com os risinhos dela em seu ouvido, os braços enlaçando seu pescoço fazendo seu corpo pesar contra o dele.

-Só mais um pouco, Hiei... Kuwabara alugou um filme. Você vai odiar, mas eu compenso depois.

Ele nem tentou argumentar.

Era ridículo o bastante já saber que cedo ou mais tarde, cederia até naquele capricho mais idiota que ela tivesse. Bufou, dando de ombros.

Botan estalou um beijo em sua boca, se voltando contente para os amigos que arrumavam a mesa, se preparando para a sessão de cinema na sala de estar do templo.

Hiei ficou ainda parado alguns segundos, olhando pra ela. A pele branca e radiante de quando Botan ficava feliz, lembrando leves pedras de chuva de granizo.

Flocos de neve rindo pra ele.

Sorriu de volta, discreto.

Estava em casa.

**OWARI**


End file.
